LAST GIVE
by Aira Aura
Summary: Tomoe Frey is an 15 years old boy. He never involved in any basketball team even if he want to. He always play basketball secretly with his sister. He have a sister named Tomoe Tsukino,17, a member of Seirin basketball club. Right now he have interest towards member Generation of Miracles. What will happen if he meet them? Will he play basketball like he want to?
1. Chapter 1 : TOMOE KYODAI

**I dedicated this to my brother,**

**Actually more like birthday present for him. . . (So it will focus him more)**

**Since he really like this anime.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Except my oc and my brother oc.**

* * *

**LAST GIVE**

**CHAPTER 1 : TOMOE KYODAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frey is a 15 years old boy. He have blue aquamarine eyes and have a white gray hair color. Well, there still time before his 15th birthday. He really like basketball, but he never enter into any basketball team. He have a basketball court behind his house. He the one who ask his father to make one for them to play . He only play it in a game or with her 17 years old sister. Her sister the one who teach her how to play basketball since he 8 years old. Because his nature of good and soft, many thinks he is weak. Although her sister advising it, he still with his belief.

Today is school holiday. Frey studying in his rooms. He stop when her sister entered his room. Her sister Tsukino study in Seirin. She is a member of Seirin basketball team. He don't know the detail, since he never go to her school.

"Is there something you want, sis?", Frey turned to face her sister.

"Frey, want to play one-on one with me?", Tsukino smile widely toward him.

"Okay. The loser have to treat ice-cream.", Frey smile.

"Ohyaa? ? You really confident this time huh? Although, you never win when play with me?", Tsukino said and walk from his room.

A vein pop on Frey head when his sister says like that. Only with his sister he can show his true self and talent. He really happy when his sister always play with him. He never get lonely when Tsukino by his side. His step stops when seeing her sister scored the ball while waiting him on the court. Suddenly he thought. . .

"_If Tsuki-nee-san isn't here. Will I be lonely? Will I never been able to become my real self? "_

His day dream stopped when his sister calling out loudly his name. She waiting there smiling at him. For him, Tsukino is an angel that always be by his side. He run towards her sister.

"_Looks like, I can't do anything right if she's not here", _he smile regret.

"I going to win this time!",he dribbling the ball tried to past her.

"Ohya? ? Really. . Then. . Let the match begins", her sister eyes started to darken.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They both lying on the court floor. Panting and sweat heavily. They are happy to play along and fatigue after a match just now. But it not a totally happiness because Frey lose to her sister again. He can't denied her skill because she is a member of basketball team, not like him.

"Ahhh~~~ I lost again. This really frustrating", he said narrowing his eyes.

"Hahaha! Don't mind. Your skill already improve from the last game we play together. You give me a hard time there", Tsukino comment.

"Really?!",Frey smiled happily toward her sister.

"Yup!", she smile and ruffled her beloved brother hair gently.

"I want strawberry ice-cream", still smiling.

"Erk!", his smile die when she heard that.

Frey sigh remembering the promise he made with his sister. He glance to her sister.

"Okay, but let's go wash our self first. And you must go with me. I won't go alone. Especially night", he said.

"Okay my honey!", she said it loudly, making Frey blush really red like a tomato.

"Say whatever you want. I'm going inside", he quickly walk away from her sister.

She chuckled seeing her little brother showing face like that. She thinks that's really cute of him. Not every day she can see him making expression like that only to her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emmmm~~~~ This ice-cream really good. Can I have more, Frey?", she talked to her brother with a sparkling eyes.

"No way. I only treat you because you beat me in a match. If you want more, we can play again", Frey said with a cold eyes.

"Ahhhh~~~ Don't be so cold. I like you more when you blush this evening", she giggled making her little brother flinched.

"I. . .. . I'm not blushing!", he scream making his face red till his ears.

"Haha. . Look, you blushing again. I really love it when you do that", she said with a seductive voice.

"Please shut your mouth sister", he said while covering his mouth with his hand. His face really red than before.

Tsukino burst into laugh seeing her little brother being sooo cutteeee. Because of her naughty tease, Frey chase her like crazy until when Tsukino stop suddenly. Frey not being able to stop his legs and crashing her sister from behind.

"Hey! Get off me Frey!", Tsukino almost yelled.

"Ughh.~~ It's not my fault. You're the one who started it", Frey complain.

He trying to get off from his sister but his hand slip and ended up with a weird lover position. It make them feel weird for a bit. But it stop when someone called Tsukino name.

"Tsukino-san?", the blue sky haired boy looking at both of them with his blue eyes.

"Hey, if you want to make love. Find another place. This is public you know", added the red haired boy from behind the short blue sky haired boy.

Frey and Tsukino looked at each other. Their faces so close as to be kissing and Tsukino is under and Frey above her. Positions that they're doing accidently now, usually done by couples who make love or make up. They jerk away from each other quickly. Their face flush. This make Frey heat beating really fast. Only he can hear it.

"Tsukino-san? Are you sick? Your face really red. The same as you stranger", he pointing towards 'Frey'.

"Tsukino-senpai, is this the one you always tell us?", the red haired ask.

She walks toward Frey and hug him from behind in front of them both. This making Frey almost want to die because of embarrassment. As the both of them, they widen their eyes, seeing the scene. Looking at their expression, she chuckled and release Frey slowly. Frey swear, his heart almost stop beating.

"Yup, this is the one who really important to my life. I can't live without him", Tsukino said and show a gentle smile.

This make Frey freeze for a moment. What he feel this whole time, her sister feel it to. They feel like they are one and can't live if one of them gone.

"Ohya. . Frey, this is my kouhai. Kuroko, kagami, this is my little brother, frey", she introduce him to the boys.

"My name Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Tsukino-senpai no ototo", Kuroko bow to both of them.

"You can call me Kagami. My full name is Kagami Taiga", Kagami try to look gentle while introduce himself.

"Ahh. . My.. My name Tomoe Frey. You can call me by my first name. I'm 15 years old. It's nice to meet you. Kuroko-san, Kagami-san", he tremble while introducing himself.

Somehow, suddenly Kuroko and Kagami feels Frey face expression looks very cute when he trembling and shy. Just like her sister. Their imagination stopped when Tsukino give them a death glare to them. Kagami and Kuroko can't fight Tsukino because Tsukino is very scary, especially when it involves the thing she like the most. Tsukino stopped her glare when she observe Kagami and Kuroko. Their cloth wet because of their sweat and Kuroko holding a ball.

"Are you both practicing? Haven 't Riko have give you a day to relax? After this, it's going to be hard", Tsukino said with a serious tone.

"We can't do anything. It's really boring at home. I practicing here alone when this little ghost pop out from nowhere surprising me. He give me a heart attack", Kagami face pale.

"I'm sorry but please don't call me ghost. I already here before you. You the one who don't notice me", Kuroko said narrowing his eyes to Kagami.

"Hahaha! ! ! ! That's our Kuroko. You use misdirection even when you don't meant too", Tsukino laugh.

"Eh? ? Misdirection? ? Nee-chan. . Is this the person you always tell me? Wahh. . . I really want to meet you. . !", Frey shouted happily and rush toward Kuroko with sparkling eyes.

"Err. . What you told him, senpai? He's really wild than earlier", Kagami said with a worry looks when Frey breach Kuroko makes them both falling.

"I already told Kuroko. It's time for you to know too.", Tsukino smile.

Kagami watch her senpai face show a sad smile and concentrate on the story. While Kuroko and Frey talking to each other. It's the first time Frey show a very happy face. Frey really admired Kuroko based on what her sister told him about Kuroko ability.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I see. . So that's his problem", Kagami nod his head after hearing the whole story.

"Nee-chann!~~~~ Let's play basketball! Kuroko will team with me!~~", Frey shout and wave towards Kagami and Tsukino.

"Okay!", Tsukino shouted back.

"What!? Why are teaming with him?", Kagami yell at Kuroko when he heard what Frey shout.

"It's his request. I can't decline a request from a cute boy.. Can't I?", he said with expressionless face.

Everyone was surprised to hear the explanation from Kuroko. Frey face began to flush really red. He embarrass to be called 'cute' especially from a guy. Well, it's not his fault. He is a boy, soo. . . It's a nature if he doesn't like people calling him 'cute'.

"Arghh!~~~ Stop with the cute stuff! Let's play the game already!", Frey shouted.

"I hope you can keep up with me, senpai", Kagami started to annoyed.

"Ohya?. . You're not in a good mood huh? Cool down your head Bakagami. We going to lose if you don't do it. . Okay? You must hear your senpai advice", Tsukino advise Kagami and winked to him.

"If you say so senpai. . . ", he still mad at Kuroko.

Tsukino remember what Kuroko and Kagami do before a match. She send out her fist to Kagami. Smile widely.

"Let's do it, Kagami!"

Kagami blank for a moment before he show a gentle smile before he reach out his fist to meet his senpai small fist.

"Yes! Senpai"

* * *

**Back to Kuroko and Frey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you Kuroko-san. . For teaming with me. . It's my first time playing a match beside my nee-chan", Frey said smiling.

"You never play other than senpai? You don't enter in basketball club?", Kuroko asked curiously.

"Hehe. . I'm not in basketball club. I'm in music club. They think I'm weak. Soo. . . I decide not to enter it.. . . . . . . . . I'm just. . . . . weak. If my sister not here. . . I maybe let go this basketball. . . . . . . I maybe will still alone right now. . .", Frey smile sadly.

Kuroko observe Frey expression change when his sister and Kagami walking toward them. Kagami gave the ball to Frey first. Frey, run to Kuroko with the ball and talk to Kuroko with happy expression compare to earlier.

"Kuroko-san, let do our best", Frey said while lift his hand.

"Yes, we going to do it", Kuroko lift his hand to meet Frey, making 'SLAP' noise.

They take their position. Frey start to bounce the ball. The one who mark him is Kagami. Frey tremble because it's the first time he in this position with other than her sister and he have a partner for this match. He inhale and exhale again and again. Then, his eyes change to more determined eyes. Tsukino, Kagami and Kuroko stunned for a while. It a big shock for Tsukino cause she have playing with Frey for a long time, but she never see him like that.

"_Well. . . This going to be interesting",_ they think.

"Saaaa. . . . Let the game started", Frey said started to dribbling the ball.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyodai : Sibling**

**This is what my brother wish. . **

**Because I forget about his birthday..**

**Now he pushing me. . **

**This really troublesome. . **

**Anyway, please review. .**


	2. Chapter 2 : GAME ENCOUNTER

**I dedicated this to my brother,**

**Since he really like this anime.**

**Sorry for mistake and confuse about chp. 1,**

**Frey is a boy.. But I mistake typing as 'her' in the beginning of the story and so on.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Except my oc and my brother oc.**

* * *

**LAST GIVE**

**CHAPTER 2 : GAME ENCOUNTER **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ha. . . ha. . . . . ha . . . . .", the gray haired boy panted heavily.

"F. . . Frey-kun? Are you okay? You look hard to breath", Kuroko worry about his little partner condition.

"Hey? Frey. . What's wrong with you? Are you really exhausted?", Kagami ask.

"Frey? We should go home. You look sick", Tsukino worry seeing her brother looks weak.

Frey almost collapse but luckily Kuroko managed to catch Frey hand and take it around his neck, Kagami help him too. Frey can barely stand with support now. They really worry seeing Frey like that, but suddenly he show a small smile and look towards Kuroko, Tsukino and Kagami. Before he close his eyes closely he whisper. . .

"I won Nee-san", smiling.

* * *

**Tomoe House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko and Kagami laying Frey on his bed. Kagami offered to lay Frey and he lifting Frey with bridal style and placing Frey carefully on the bed. Tsukino cover his little brother with a blanket. Frey soundly asleep, maybe because of tired of playing match a while ago. Their left Frey and leaving the room, so that he be able to relax without any interruption.

"Good night, Frey. Have a sweet dream", she lean and kiss her brother hair before she walk out and close the door.

"Ano. . . You do have a big house senpai?", Kuroko stare around the house with his blank eyes.

"Yeah, this really big and stylish", Kagami added while crossing his hands.

"I often get that comment. Ohyaa. . . I never show you my house before isn't it?", Tsukino watched her kouhai staring around the house.

"Yes, this my first time", Kuroko stare her.

"Me too, desu", Kagami lose his hand from the crossing style.

"Haha. . Sorry. . It's been a while since I bring someone to our house"

"Anoo. . . Tsukino-senpai"

"Yess? Can I help you?", she look toward the blue sky haired boy.

"Do senpai and senpai ototo the one who lived in this house? Where's your parents?", Kuroko asked lock his eyes to Tsukino silver eyes.

"That's why I felt something isn't right in this house. . It's too quiet. Won't you both fell lonely senpai?", Kagami added the question.

Tsukino seem uncomfortable with their question. She moves her eyes gaze from Kuroko. Kuroko and Kagami still waiting for her answer. She change her expression to a sad smile.

"I don't think I can answer that"

"But senpai. . We want to know. If there's something we can do about it", Kagami still try to get the answer but stop when Kuroko punch Kagami at his stomach.

A sweat drop from Tsukino face, when seeing Kuroko do that action to Kagami.

"Youu! . . Why the h… you do that for!", Kagami yell and pulling up Kuroko's collar.

"Kagami-kun. . You should not force Tsukino-senpai to answer the questions she didn't want to answer. You make her feel terrible", Kuroko stare at Kagami.

"You're the one who started this question! That's why I want answers. So not all is my fault! Part is you fault too! ", Kagami replied with angry feelings explode from him.

"Ohh. . Really? So.. I apologize for my rudeness senpai.", Kuroko still not part their gaze.

"Hahaa. . It's okay. . Just. . It's still not the time yet. . I hope you both understand", Tsukino replay nervously when seeing her kouhai have a tense glare to each other.

Kagami let go Kuroko slowly when he realize what he have done. Only Kuroko see Kagami face expression, his blue skies orbs widen for a second. Tsukino watch them curiously.

"I'm sorry and sorry for my rudeness senpai", his eyes have a look that he really regret what he have done.

"Nah. . . It's okay", Tsukino smile.

"I'll will forgive you if you treat me vanilla shake at Maji Burger", Kuroko stare Kagami with his blank eyes.

"Whaa!? . . . . O. . . .Okay", Kagami give up.

"Saa. . . It's already late. Why don't you guys go home? I'm also feel want to sleep", Tsukino said yawning.

"Ahh! We have practice tomorrow! Sorry for the inconvenience . See you tomorrow senpai", Kagami bow and grab his bag, walking out from Tsukino house.

"Okay. . Be careful on the way home"

"See you tomorrow Tsukino-senpai. I hope Frey will doing well after he wake up tomorrow", Kuroko said and get ready to follow Kagami from behind.

Kuroko stop his step when he feel someone grabbing his hand. He look back to his senpai. She smile and plant a kiss to Kuroko cheek, making Kuroko cheek show a little pink blush. She look deep inside his eyes. Her silver eyes glowing under the moonlight. Kuroko feel weird. His heart beating really fast. This is the first time he feel like that. Tsukino slowly move from Kuroko face and show a charming smile.

"Thank you . . Kuroko. . I don't know what to do if you weren't here", Tsukino voice shaking.

He doesn't know what got into him. He take Tsukino hand and drawn her body to him. He hugs her tightly.

"Kuroko?", Tsukino shock when Kuroko take the action.

Kuroko let her go and turned away. He say something to her before he disappear in the dark of night. Tsukino eyes widen after Kuroko leave. A tears began to fall down her cheek. She began to smile, looking to the night sky.

"Thank you"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughhh~~~ I can't believe I faint after I win a match yesterday", Frey got up from his bed to the bathroom.

"Ohyaa? You already up? You okay now? You look like you going to die yesterday", Tsukino talking while preparing breakfast.

"Ehh? Really? I don't remember", Frey scratch his cheek.

"Ummm~~ Never mind Go shower, we breakfast together. There is something I want to tell you"

"O. . Okay Nee-chan"

* * *

**After Shower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frey sit down facing her sister in a dining table and start eating. He waited what Tsukino to say. After a few minutes later, her sister started breaking the silence inside the mansion.

"Here", Tsukino gave a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"What this?"; Frey curious.

"I manage to make Riko give another day off to the team. Go to that address, Kagami, Kuroko and others will wait you there. They want to play basketball with you", Tsukino smile.

"Really?! I will go now!"

Frey rushed into his room, change clothes, take thing that he need and straight out. But he made his stop at the sight of her sister and gave a kiss on Tsukino cheek.

"Thank you", Frey smile and out from the house.

Tsukino touching her cheeks kissed by her brother's just now . She was smiling to see her little brother happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It should be around here. Hmmm. . . . Street basketball?", Frey read under the address.

While Frey busy find a way, he is bumping into someone and fall hardly on the floor.

"Owww. . . That's hurt", Frey complain while rubbing his back.

"Ara, ra? ? Gomen~~ I don't see you there"

"Ahh . . It's o. . . kay? ?", Frey stunned when he see the person that bump into him.

The person is very large and high like giant (that 's, Frey views since he short) . His long hair almost reached his shoulder and have a purple color. His eyes were like amethyst gem, and his hand full of snacks. The big guy reach Frey right hand of and lifting it up till Frey didn't feel his legs hit the ground. He observed Frey and their faces just a few inches away. This makes the Frey almost blush because of shame.

"_He's really huge!",_ Frey scream in his head.

"Err. . . Can you let me down? My right hand feels hurt"' Frey asked.

"Gomen. . Gomen. . . You looks like my former friend because of your eyes", he slowly put Frey down and pat gently Frey's head.

Frey touch his head and look towards the big guy. He still curious about what the big guy said.

"_Former friend? ? Eyes? ?" _

"What's your name?", the purple haired asked.

"Ehh? ? Tomoe. . Tomoe Frey. . Emm. . What about you onii-san ? ?", Frey asked.

"Ara, ara? Onii-san ? ? Hmmmm. . . Murasakibara Atsushi", he answered reluctantly.

"Wahh. . Your hair really represent your name Murasakibara-san. It's really an unique name", Frey said happily.

"Hmm? ? ? Unique? ? Guess same as you. Your name do represent your cute face" Atsushi reply Frey comment with a homely face.

"I. . .I'm not cute!", Frey rampage.

"Do you know where can I find street basketball tournament?", he asked Frey.

"Huh? ? ? I want to go there to. Let's go together, Murasakibara-san"

"Okay"

". . . . . ."

"Ara, ra. . I wish the flavor had a little more punch", Atsushi complain while eating his chocolate stick.

Sweat drop from Frey.

"_What is he? A kid?"_

* * *

**At Court**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**B O W ! !**"

Both of the team member get to their position.

"Kagami-kun, there was something that bothered me about your story"

"Huh?"

"Don't be offended. You're strong"

"What?!"

"But. . He feels just like a member of the Kiseki no Sedai. . I don't think you can handle him yourself", Kuroko said while glance towards Himuro, Kagami unrelated blood brother.

Others of Seirin member stunned when hearing Kuroko. Kagami grinned.

"I was wondering what you had to say. Is it all that idiot? I already noticed", Kagami said while his sweat drop.

"_He smells completely different now! What happen?!"_

"We probably can't afford to be careless. Let's give everything we have from the start!", Kagami start to take his position.

**"TIP OFF!"**

Kagami and Himuro reach their hand to the floating ball in the air until a person put a snack on top of the tip off ball. Kagami, Kuroko and others that see it paralyzed. Their eyes widen. The ball land on the person hand.

"Gomennn~~, could you wait a minute?"

Silence on the court. People who watching could not said anything.

"You're late, Atsushi", Himuro complain.

"Sorry. I got lost"

"It's been a while, Murasakibara-kun"

"Oh? It's Kuro-chin. What are you doing here? You look as serious as ever. You're so serious. . **I** **WANT TO CRUSH YOU**."

His hand slowly reach toward Kuroko. Everybody shock thinking that Murasakibara tried to harm Kuroko. But took them wrong when he put his hands on Kuroko head and ruffle it slowly. He bend his body to overlooking Kuroko.

"I'm just kidding"

Murasakibara continue to ruffle Kuroko's hair until a vein pop on Kuroko head and he slap Murasakibara's hand.

"Please don't do that"

"Oh, are you mad? I'm sorry"

"You shouldn't do that to other people. It's kind of rude, Murasakibara-san", the gray haired boy said.

"Sorry. Thank you for leading me the way here, Frey-chin", Atsushi mumble.

"You're ~~ **WHATTT? FREY-CHIN?!** What kind of name is that?!",Frey yell at Atsushi.

"Ara, ara. . . Frey-chin really cute when angry",

"I already say. . . . **I'M NOT CUTE! **Furthermore! I'm a boy!"Frey face red like tomato.

"Frey? What are you doing here?!", Kagami shock.

"Nee-san tell me to come here. She said you guys waiting for me", he narrowing his eyes to Kuroko and Kagami.

"Sorry, we forget about you", Kuroko replay.

"Haaa…. It's okay", Frey sigh heavily.

"I thought you weren't coming", Himuro talk to Atsushi.

"Actually, it's your fault for changing our meeting place at the last second. . I only came because you said you wanted to go sightseeing around Tokyo since came back to Japan. . But you're playing street ball.", he continue eating his snack.

"Sorry, sorry. They said they were down a player, and it sounded like fun", Himuro smile.

"_Emm. . . . Nee-chan once tell me. Yosen played in the Inter-High"_, Frey thinking by himself when he sees Himuro's bag.

Looks like other teams of Seirin think the same things too.

"Then, do you play in Inter-High before? Murasakibara-san", Frey ask with sparkling eyes.

"No, I didn't play", his statement makes other people shock.

"Ehh?~~~~ Why not?" Frey looks really disappointed

"I don't know. I mean , the only reason I didn't play is because Aka-chin told me not to.", Atsushi said then licking his fingers.

"Ehh? Who's Aka-chin?", everybody ask.

"It's Akashi-kun. He's talking about the former captain of the Generation of Miracles.", Kuroko said.

"_Ehh? Generation of Miracle? What's that?"_, he titled his head wondering what is Generation of Miracle means.

"Oh, I forgot. Muro-chin, we can't play in unofficial games. That's why I came here to stop you"

"I see. That's a shame", Himuro seem disappointed.

They both ready to leave the place when Kagami grab Murasakibara shoulder to stop him.

"You can't just barge in here and leave like that. Stay a while and play"

Everybody shock, and Frey just observe to know what's really happening. He can see a tense looking face on Kagami face. The same as Murasakibara.

"_He really want to play against Himuro and Murasakibara-san don't he?"_

"What's going on with your eyebrows? Why are they split in two?" his hand reach Kagami eyebrows before he pluck Kagami's eyebrows.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Ptff. . .", Frey try to hold his laugh.

"**ITTE! ! What are you doing?!"**

"They are so long"

"**Are you listening to me?!"**

"Huh? Say what?"

"Hahaha! He's really like a child! Yabe. . I can't stop laughing!", Frey burst into laugh.

"When it comes to everything besides basketball, he's got a screw loose. You occasionally see athletes like him. While he possesses great talent in one area, he is incomplete at everything else", Kuroko explain.

Frey laugh died when hearing it. He stare to the purple haired direction.

"You mean he's an idiot?", one of the member ask.

"When he gets going in basketball, though, he is unstoppable.", Kuroko added.

"Mouu~~, shut up. Muro-chin, let's go"

Frey look at Murasakibara leaving the court when Kagami provoke him to play and said that Murasakibara such a coward or tring to running away. But it really shock. Kagami got him.

"Haha~~ Why does he fall for such a low level provoke? They really a kid.", Frey sweat drop when seeing the scene.

In the end, Murasakibara got to the team and play.

"Neh, Kuroko-san, Kagami-san. Can I play? Please~~~", Frey ask with a cute face.

"Senpai, can he play?", Kuroko ask to his senpai.

"Okay, Furihata go get a break", the tall guy said with smile.

"Okay Kiyoshi-senpai", Furihata leave the court.

"**LET THE GAME BEGIN"**

"YES!"

Kagami and Kuroko still arguing like a kid. But Kiyoshi stop Kagami and tell him that Kagami hve his own mark (HIMURO) . Frey stunned for a moment when Kiyoshi looks like knowing the purple haired boy. But Atsushi don't remember him. Kiyoshi face show some disappointed smile.

"Hmmm, looks like they meet each other when in middle school. He must be strong then if he said he don't bother weak players.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The game started and Seirin team got the ball. The black spike haired boy got the ball and pass it to Frey. Some guy mark him. He move the ball to left and right before faking his eyes to the left and pass the ball to the right towards Kuroko. Kuroko pass the ball using Ignite pass to Kiyoshi and dunk to the net. Murasakibara just watching Kiyoshi act. Suddenly, Murasakibara said..

"That's enough. I remember you Kiyoshi Teppei. I feel motivated now. It may have been better if I hadn't remembered"

"_What an tense aura. What happen between them?"_, Frey instinct started to feel danger.

"Atsushi, could you wait a little longer to play? Atsushi, you're defense. I'll be offense", Himuro said.

"Okay, I got it", Atsushi wave towards Himuro.

Himuro started dribbling towards Kagami. Kagami marks him very well when Himuro jumped with the ball and throw it gently and it goes inside the net.

Everyone stunned. Frey really amazed at Himuro skills. He amazed how Himuro can shot the ball with so smoothly movement. It's look like he was in slow motion. Frey feel really exited when the rain falls.

Kuroko pass the ball to Kagami and moving fast break to Murasakibara.

"You're smothering me. Don't be so zealous. It makes me want to crush you", Atsushi smile.

Kagami jump to dunk the ball but fail when Murasakibara block the ball.

"What?!", Kagami shock.

"I already told you", Atsushi said with his childish face.

Befor the rain went heavily, Frey caught the ball and jumping high before scoring the ball.

"Hahaha! You forget about me. I got shot 2 point. Teeheee~~", Frey winked and make a peace to both of them.

". . . . . . . . . ."

"**SAY WHATT!?",** both team said unison.

Then the game got suspended because of the heavily rain. Himuro walk toward Frey.

"Hey, you got a good skill. Do you play in Winter-Cup?", Himuro ask.

"Well, I love to. . But I'm still in middle school. I'm 15 years old, Himuro-san", he smile widely.

"Eh? Really? Well it such a shame. Cause you have a talented skills. But has yet to grow", Himuro ruffle Frey head.

"I'm flattered when you said that Himuro-san. It's my first time playing like this. All this time I'm always playing music", he said with a sorrow smile.

". . . . . . Feel free to play with us again. . Emm. . What's your name?", Himuro ask.

"It's Frey, Tomoe Frey. . . I love to play with you again. I want to see you shot again!", Frey said with sparkling eyes.

"Hmm. . I will show to you my special technique. Even Kagami don't know about it", he touch Frey cheek and look at Frey eyes, making Frey stunned seeing Himuro face under the rain.

"His face really beautiful", Frey though while blushing. But no one saw it because of the rain.

He move towards Kagami and ask Kagami to defend however he like. Himuro said it was a gift to both Kagami and Frey. Kagami tried to block Himuro jump but the ball that Himuro shot invisibly pass through Kagami hand and get into the net. Kagami and Frey freeze.

"See you later. Frey, Kagami.. If we meet again. . ."

"It'll be this winter. Next time, we'll play in our uniforms."

"You still haven't learned your lesson. I beat you badly last time", Atsushi said with bored face.

"Jyaa. . Frey-chin. . Thanks for earlier", Atsushi ruffled his hair.

"See us if you don't have people to play. And I like to hear your music sometimes", Himuro pat Frey head.

"Jyane Murasakibara-san! I'll do it if I meet you again Himuro-san!", Frey waved to both of Yosen member in the heavily rain.

He remember Murasakibara conversation with Kuroko earlier.

"_I don't know what it's like to have fun."_

"_Is it not enough that I like winning and I'm good at it?"_

"_Well, if you have anything to say, I'll hear it. . . at the Winter Cup"_

"Well, I don't agreed your thought Murasakibara-san", he look to the raining sky.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

They are all finding a shelter and dry themselves up. Until Kagami read at the screen of his cell phone.

"The coach telling us to come school now"

"Eh?", the others wonder.

All the way, Kuroko tell more specific about Murasakibara. About Murasakibara doesn't like basketball but really talented in it. And about he (Kuroko) really like basketball and Seirin because everyone loves basketball.

* * *

**Gym**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsu-kun!

"Th. . The bear!", Kiyoshi jumped.

The pink long haired girl who's wearing a pink shirt with bear picture hug the blue eyed boy until they both collapse. Everybody have the though "GO DIE!" at their face.

"Etto, excuse me. I'm not Kuroko. I'm Frey", he said nervously.

"Hey~~~ Let go of my little brother", Tsukino glare to the pink haired girl.

"Eh? You're not Tetsu-kun? But you have the same eyes. Except the hair. I'm sorry. I'm Satsuki Momoi. Nice to meet you", Satsuki said with watery eyes.

"Err~~ Nice to meet you too", he smile nervously.

"What happen, Momoi-san?", Kuroko asked.

"What happen, coach?", Furihata asked.

"What should I do, Tetsu-kun? I think Aomine-kun hates me", she said with a sad face.

"That's what happen", Riko said.

Everybody nodded. Satsuki started to explain what have happen between her and Aomine. Frey reach out to her sister and whispered something.

"Nee-chan, who is this girl? And who's Aomine?", Frey asked curiously.

"Hmm. . . She the manager for Touou Academy. The genius one, and Aomine. . . Is the ace of Touou that beat us in Inter-High match and he is the former ace for Teiko middle school of Generation of Miracle. He's a monster, even Kagami and Kuroko stand a chance with him", her face change to serious one when she talk about Aomine.

"Owhh~~", Frey comment with a calm face.

Their attention go to the crying girl and Kagami tried to comfort her.

"Ahhh~~ You made her cry", everyone said in unison.

"No, I. .", Kagami freak out.

Kuroko sigh, " You lack delicacy".

Kagami show a freak face when hering it.

"Haha. . Kuroko lecturing Kagami about girls, too! Hhehe", Tsukino laugh.

Well, Kuroko managed to comfort the crying girl, Satsuki and offer her to walk home together. Of course she want too. After that everyone goes home.

* * *

**Tomoe House**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Good night, Frey", Tsukino plant a kiss at his forehead before heading to her room.

"Good night, Nee-chan. Have a sweet dream", he mumble and show a small smile.

He entered his room and laid on his bed. He looking to the ceiling. Thinking about the last thing Satsuki said about the former captain of Generation of Miracle.

"He's really strong then if he already assured he win in every match. Generation of Miracle. . . They are awesome. . I can't believe, Nee-chan never said anything about others than Kuroko-san."

He move aside "I want to see all of them", his eyes started to close and send him to dreams.

* * *

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for this crap story. . **

**I'm really suck at this. . .**

**Anyway, please review. .**


End file.
